The Host Club Takes Chicago!
by Yessi-xXx
Summary: Post anime/manga. Haruhi n The Host Club have moved to Chicago. But what happens when Haruhi's new found friends' and roommates' past comes back to haunt them? And whats happening between her new friends and the host club? And is Tamaki losing interest?
1. It all begins Again

**Prologue**

The girl laid curled up on the two person couch sleeping when she heard three light knocks on the door. There was a pause followed by three more rapid knocks. She groaned inwardly and reached over to the coffee table for her cell phone.

_Ugh… its 8:30 in the morning… who the hell can that be…_ She sat up rubbing her eyes. _Haruhi…? No… I gave her her key already…_

"Haruhi?" A male's voice called through the door as the knocking got more frantic.

"Haruhi…" the girl quietly echoed the name and looked to her left past the dinning room, and small hallway to the last bedroom door in the kitchen. As the girl sat there starring at bedroom door the knocks at the door to her right slowly started to turn into bangs. Her ears picked up whispers beyond the knock and then she heard music coming from the bathroom where the shower water was running.

"Haruhi, are you there? Please open the door!" Came a male's voice from beyond the door, followed by more knocks.

The girl stood up and quickly stretched out the kninks in her back from sleeping on the small couch. The girl sighed _I better open up the door for him before he breaks it down…_ She walked to the door and unlocked it, then decided to quickly pick up the mess of books on the coffee table before opening the door and letting anybody in.

But before she could reach the coffee table three things suddenly happened that kept her from doings so. First the door from behind her flew open with a loud thud. Then the male voice from before shouted out "Haruhi!". And then someone hugged her from behind so quickly that she lost her footing and found herself on the floor and crushed under her attacker's weight. The person hugging her sat them up but never once let her go. He had one armed draped over her shoulder down the front of torso nestled between her breast while the other held her tightly around her waist.

"Oh Haruhi I've missed you so much!" The guy's voice came from right behind her.

"Prez…" another guys voice came from somewhere behind her trying to interrupt.

"Why did you take long to answer the door! I was beginning to get worried!" his hug got tighter and the girl was beginning to have trouble breathing.

"Uhh.. boss…" came another identical voice from before, either that or it was the same one.

"why didn't you tell me tha-" The guy's sentence was cut short as the girl rammed her elbow into his ribs, but his grip on her didn't loosen.

"Tamaki," came a cool stern voice, "the girl you're suffocating with your hug isn't Haruhi/"

"Huh?" Tamaki turned to look at the other guy as the girl place her hands on his face and tried to push him away. "Not Haruhi…?" he turned to look at the girl who was struggling to get out of his arms.

"Let… Go…!" the girl continued pushing him away.

"Oh… Oh!" Tamaki quickly let the girl go as if she shocked him, as slight flush rose to his cheeks due to embarrassment."I'm really sorry!" he jumped to his feet and bowed.

"it's ok.." she nodded slowly rising to her own feet.

"Sorry about that," she turned to see twins staring at her, "the boss tends to get overly excited and worried. So please don't file a sexual assault report on him." They spoke in unison with identical smirks of mischief on their face.

The girl just stared at them nodding. _Woah… they're so identical and synchronized… its creepy… _

"I did not attack her!" Tamaki protested.

"Did too." The twins grin grew.

"No I didn't! you saw didn't you Honey-senpai! Explain it to these devil twins!" Tamaki turned to a short blonde haired boy.

"But Tama-chan did attack her," the boy spoke in a sweet and innocent voice, "her back was turned when you jumped her. Right Mori?"

"Mm" came the agreement grunt from a much taller dark haired guy.

"but I didn't mean to!" Tamaki cried. "I hugged her because I thought she was Haruhi, her brown hair confused me!"

"Oh sure," one twin began.

"Blame the victim." The other finished as bother rolled their eyes.

"sorry about that," she turned to see the cool voice belonged to a dark haired guy with glasses, "we are looking for a friend but it seems we got the wrong address. Now if you'll excuse us we'll be leaving now." He turned and began to usher his group of friends towards the door.

"No wait!" the girl shouted and they all stopped to turn and look at her. "You got the right address, this is Haruhi's apartment. It's nice to meet you all I'm Jess her roommate." The girl smiled at the guys as they stood there gawking at her as if she just said something totally stupid and confusing.

Just then Haruhi stepped out of the bathroom covered in just a bathrobe. She was going to go straight to her room but stopped as she glanced to the left and saw the Host Club standing in her living room staring at her roommate. _Oh no… _was the first and only thought that flew through her head at that moment.


	2. Surprises

**I'd love to send a shout out and thanks to my first and only reviewer KyoFan~! Thank you for showing me your love and support~! 3 If there were more people like you I'd be the happiest person around~ ^^**

**Apparently I have to put this..**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club in any way**

Haruhi walked into the middle of the dining room without being noticed. "Hey… what's going o-"

"Haruhi!" Tamaki cut her off. "I've missed you so much!" He enveloped her into a hug.

"I've missed you too Tamaki-sempai." She whispered smiling because her face was hidden in his chest. "But… Can you please let me go?" she said the last part out loud to keep face in their current company.

"Why?" Tamaki held her at arms length so he could glance over her and make sure she was alright. But before his eyes could roam over her they got entranced by a drop of water that clung to her shoulder length hair at the nape of her neck. His eyes watched as the drop began to slide down. And they continued to watch as it slid down even further getting lost beneath the cloth of her bathrobe that was open just enough to reveal a small amount of cleavage and delicate milky skin.

"Because I need to change into some clothes." She answered bringing Tamaki back from his daze and causing a light flush to creep onto his face, she was also blushing due to the way he stared at her so intently.

"Oh right!" He let her go. "Of course." His blushed deepened as he realized that the only thing that was separating him from Haruhi's naked body was the mere bathrobe that she was wearing. "That's right, go put some clothes on!" He yelled when he realized that the very same bathrobe that was stopping him from viewing Haruhi's naked body was also stopping all the other guys in the room as well.

"Right.." Haruhi nodded and quickly left for her room, her face still flushed the slightest shade of pink.

Tamaki turned around to find the twins and Honey grinning at him in a way that said they saw and completely understood the sexual tension that just quickly passed between Haruhi and himself. The room fell into a awkward silence as Tamaki had a stare down with the twins and Honey. He didn't want to play into their game by saying the wrong thing so he just stood there quietly not knowing what exactly to do. But his silence seemed to be working against him for the all knowing grins on their faces just seemed to grow.

"So…" Jess broke into the silence switching her weight from one foot to the other with a nervous look on her face. "Why don't you all have a seat?" she gestured towards the small two person couch to her left and the bigger couch to her right. "Make yourselves comfortable and I'll be right back." She nodded as the twins took the small couch leaving Tamaki and the others to sit on the bigger one. She hurried over to the coffee table to collect the books that were there. She glanced up to find the twins staring at her with a look of amusement on their face.

"I-I'll be right back." She said as she struggled under the burden of the books she was carrying.

"Here let me help you." Tamaki got up to assist the girl.

"No, no!" she took a step back from him. "It's okay I got it." She smiled. Tamaki nodded as he watched the girl carry the books into the dining room and through a door on the left which he presumed led to her bedroom. He waited for her to close the door behind her before turning on the twins.

"What were _you_ thinking?" Tamaki hissed at them, weary to keep his voice down so neither one of the girls would hear him.

"What were _we_ thinking?" They grinned leaning forward in their seats speaking in unison. "The better question is what were you _thinking_?" their grin grew while a glint of mischief played in their eyes.

"Oh, oh! I know what Tama-chan was thinking!" Honey raised his hand waving it around eagerly.

"Mitsukuni." Mori spoke in a low warning tone that made Honey stop and look to his left at the much bigger guy. Mori shook his head once causing honey to drop his hand, slump back into the couch, and hug his bunny Usa-chan to his chest pouting.

"It's okay Honey-sempai we all know what Tono was thinking." Kaoru the twin on the left grinned.

"After all who could blame him?" Hikaru the twin on the right smirked. "After all any guy hugging a girl who just came out the shower wearing just a bathrobe, would be thinking the same thing. I mean the thought even crossed my mind and I was a good distance away from her."

That did it teasing or not, Tamaki was not going to keep silent. "Don't you dare think about _**my**_Haruhi that way!" he shouted while Hikaru just grinned at his reaction. "That's it! Come here you devil twin!" Tamaki lounged at Hikaru whose eyes just widened in response. But before Tamaki could get a good grip on Hikaru Kaoru was on Tamaki's back holding him back and away from his twin.

"Let me go!" he roared. "This is two against one! This isn't fair!"

Kyouya sighed as he watched the normal and expected mayhem of the Host Club begin to take over. He watched as Mori attempted to soothe an upset Honey with sweets he had stashed away in his pockets. He glanced over to where Tamaki was wrestling the twins on the small couch, and the twins were winning. He would have told them to calm down but a buzzing in his pocket caught his attention so he took out his iPhone and began reading the message that came in. he glanced back up at his friends before deciding to respond to the message. _Who cares.._ he thought _if she's going to be Haruhi's roommate she might as well get use to the chaos. _The girl's opinion didn't really matter to Kyouya because he saw her as something insignificant.

"What are you doing?" Kyouya looked up from his iPhone to find an annoyed looking Haruhi glaring at them. Just then her roommate came out of her room and a look of surprise came to her face as she took in the scene that was playing out in front of her.

Kyouya noticed that her hair was more neatly pulled back, that she traded the tank top she was wearing earlier for an oversized t-shirt. He noticed the book that she was carrying was a college medical book, and that her chocolate brown eyes now held a glint of laughter that replaced the weariness that was in them earlier. And suddenly her opinion might be worth a bunch more.

_Might be… let the show begin.. _He thought as he pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose with both his index and middle fingers.

Haruhi felt like running to her room but knew it wasn't the best decisions so she kept her cool and walked it to her room. Once she closed the door behind her she leaned against it and began to take calming breathes. Her heart still pounded at the way Tamaki had stared at her with sheer desire burning in his eyes. The mere memory of it brought a new flush to her cheeks and a bruning sensation deep inside her.

_No, no damnit!_ She thought as she had to begin her calming excersise all over again from the beginning. _Clothes! I need to get dressed fast and get out there. What are they doing here so early anyways! _She sighed going to her dresser and slipping on a simple green t-shirt over a pair of jeans.

You see Haruhi thought they would have at least called before showing up. She knew they were coming today but she didn't imagine they would be coming so early. If she had known she would have told Jess all about wanted to tell Jess last night but after a long day at the office sleep won her over. She was going to tell her this morning before jumping in the shower but Jess was sound asleep on the couch and she didn't want to bother her.

_If only they would have called!_ She growled in her head. _ You can expect them to do the unexpected. _Sighing she ran the brush through her hair. _Okay I better get out there quickly before they cause some sort of trouble. _She stepped into her slippers and ran out of her room.

She had hoped they were at the very least behaving themselves because of her roommate. But all hope was shattered as she entered the living room and took in the scene that was playing out.

_Haruhi you were hoping for the impossible... _She told herself

Mori-sempai was feeding Honey-sempai treats. Kyouya-sempai was busy reading something on his iPhone. And Tamaki and the twins were wrestling on the small couch

_Are they insane? Atleast Jess isn't our here to see this. _She took comfort in that thought.

"What are you doing?" she demanded in a high menacing voice that surprised even her. Just then Jess came out of her room just to see what all the commotion was about. _Just great… _Haruhi thought to herself, _please don't let her get upset…_

"H-haruhi…" Tamaki looked at Haruhi upside down from the awkward position he was in thank to Hikaru.

_**A/N **_Sorry for the delay I wound up spending my holiday in the hospital x.x but anyways~! I had originally planned to upload a chapter per week but seeing as my finals are looming over my head and the holiday are drawing near I think it might be nearly impossible to do so… but I will try!

Review if you please~! 3

P.S. I apologize if the characters seemed OOC at any point and I apologize before hand for any future issues as well.


	3. Explanations

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Ouran High School Host Club in any form or way.. even though I'd really love to! *sad face***

**Haruhi's POV**

"What.. is this?" _oh no…_Haruhi turned to look at her roommate's face but the expression she saw caught her off guard. "I mean two on one is hardly fair," Jess laughed, "and the position you guys are in.. well it makes poor Tamaki look like he's about to be a rape victim." Jess covered her mouth in a failed attempt to hold back more laughter.

Haruhi turned to get a better look at Tamaki and the twins and saw that Hikaru had his legs wrapped around Tamaki's torso and he also had Tamaki in a choke hold in an attempt to hold him down. Kaoru on the other hand had one of his hands on Tamaki's chest for balance while the other held Tamaki's leg up and away from him.

_Don't these guys know how to behave? _Haruhi sighed rubbing her eyes with one hand in a failed attempt to ward off the oncoming headache that doomed to plague her.

"What…?" Jess asked, Haruhi looked up to see all six males staring at her roommate. "Did I get his name wrong?" Jess slightly tilted her head to the right, "I'm sorry if I did. I just assumed from the descriptions Haruhi gave me that the one fighting with the twins is Tamaki…"

"No, no," Haruhi shook her head, "that definitely is Tamaki-sempai." _Wait.. what descriptions did I give? I don't remember giving her any descriptions…_

"She told you about me!" Tamaki beamed at Jess who just smiled and nodded. "That's wonderful!" Tamaki jumped up and away from the twins. "That proves you've missed me just as much as I've missed you!" he took Haruhi into one of his death grip hugs.

_Just great… _Haruhi sighed looking off to the side not even bothering to return the hug.

"Yeah," Jess smiled, "she told me about all of her friends."

"Hear that boss?" Kaoru grinned

"All of us." Hikaru smirked.

"Oh.." Tamaki suddenly seemed to deflate a bit. Haruhi noticed the small amusement forming in her roommate's eyes as if she could see a dark cloud looming over Tamaki.

"Well.. actually.." Jess smiled nervously, "I kind of pried it out of her. You see I wanted to know what kind of people she hung around with." Haruhi mentally nodded as this sounded more probable since she herself didn't remember deliberately telling Jess about the Host Club in any way.

"You see," Jess glanced down at her feet, "I just pieced together the pieces of information she would let slip." She stopped to look up at Haruhi but upon seeing the confusion in her roommate's eyes and in those of the males she decided to explain further. "Okay.. well Haruhi do you remember that time we went downtown to Millennium Park and we wound up catching that martial arts competition?" Haruhi nodded, "Well after watching for awhile you suddenly said that you knew two people would definitely win. I asked you and you simply answered Mori-sempai and Honey-sempai before returning your attention to the large pretzel in your hands."

"Okay…" Haruhi nodded faintly recalling the event, all the while she tried to shrug off Tamaki.

"Yeah and then there was that time I was complaining about James and how it seemed all he cared about was making money. You laughed and said that he sounded like Kyouya-sempai." Haruhi nodded remembering the night her roommate came home in a fit of rage after breaking up with her boyfriend James. She remembered that they turned it into a girls' night and they got such a sugar rush out of all the fattening junk food, candy, and ice cream they ate. It must have been in a fit of laughter that she had let that slip.

"And then there was that time I said that my friends Alex, Freddy, and Mars were coming over to visit. When I told you they were triplets you gave a surprised oh-no look. So I assumed from your reaction that you had some sort of experience with triplets. But then when they were here Alex asked you if you knew any triplets you answered no but that you did know two mischief twins named Hikaru and Kaoru," Haruhi nodded remembering the conversation that she had with Alex that day.

"Then there was that time I asked you if you had a boyfriend you answered yes, so I asked his name and you said Tamaki." Haruhi nodded amazed that her roommate hade pieced together and remembered everything she said, but even more amazed that she let so much slip in just little over a month.

"So," Jess smiled, "by the way he hugged you and how worried he seemed for you I just assumed he was Tamaki. So of course they are Kaoru and Hikaru." She gestured towards the twins. "And you must be Mori and Honey." She pointed to each correctly. "Which means you must be Kyouya." She smiled and nodded towards Kyouya whom Haruhi noticed was staring at her roommate like an interesting puzzle.

"That explains how you know our names." Kyouya coolly said pushing up his glasses. "But not how you were able to correctly point out who Honey-sempai, Mori-sempai, and I are. Knowing that Honey-sempai is exceptional in martial arts most people would have guessed wrong on who he was based on his physical appearance."

"Well I'm not most people," she grinned, "plus you don't strike me as an avid martial arts practitioner."

"Is that so?" Kyouya arched an eyebrow at Jess who just nodded.

"Yup, you look more like the one who runs the show from behind the scenes." She nodded.

Haruhi had to bite the inside of her lower lip to keep from laughing out loud. The twins on the other hand decided to burst out in hysterical laughter. Haruhi turned and watched as Kyouya stared down her roommate who returned his stare straight on with a smile on her face.

_This should get interesting. _Haruhi mentally smiled knowing Kyouya will underestimate her roommate and that would be a big mistake on his end. For even after a month of spending nearly every waking moment with Jess she still manages to surprise Haruhi.

"Keh.." Kyouya returned his attention back to his phone. But before he did Haruhi could have sworn she saw a flash of amusement in his eyes and a small smile play across his face. However it all happened so fast that she couldn't tell if it really did happen or not.

"Haruhi… Haruhi!" Her roommate's voice brought Haruhi back from her mind babble.

"Yes?" Haruhi turned towards Jess.

"If you don't get ready fast and soon we're going to miss the CTA." Jess held up her phone for Haruhi to see. _Oh no! _Haruhi's eyes widened _I only got 30 minutes to get ready!_ She turned and ran towards her room to get ready.

**Jess's POV**

"C – T – A?" Tamaki looked at Jess with an expression of confusion on his face.

"Yeah, it's the bus system here in Chicago." She walked over to a chair in the dining room that had a sweater on it. "You see every morning I walk Haruhi to the bust stop that's a few blocks from here. In my free mornings, like today, I'll even take the bus with her and then the train to her job." Jess put on the sweater. "And on the days she works late I go pick her up too." Jess quickly walked into her room and grabbed her bag that was thrown on her bed then back out the living room.

"Oh~! The commoner's way to commute!" Tamaki said causing Jess to stop in the middle of lifting up some keys from the coffee table and stare at him in confusion. "May I come along?" Tamaki smiled excitedly at her.

"If Tono's going then we are to." The twins chimed in together both grinning at her.

"Yay~! Commoner's trip~!" Honey jumped up smiling. "I want to go too~!"

"Uhh…" Jess glanced around at the newly hyped up group of males. "commoners.. trip..?"

"Please don't use that word while you're here." Haruhi said walking into the dinning room before coming to a complete halt in the living room. She hand an office work suit on and her now shoulder length hair was pulled back into a ponytail at the base of her neck. "Ready?" she addressed Jess.

"Yes," she nodded holding up her keys and giving them a little shake while she went to open the door, "I was waiting on you. Oh and if you guys would like-"

"Can we go too?" Tamaki cut her off.

"Sure." Jess said at the same time Haruhi said, "No!"

"Why not?" Jess and Tamaki both asked.

"Jess" Haruhi stared at her roommate avoiding eye contact with anyone else, "I'm running late and bringing them along would just slow us down."

"But we can't just leave them here." Jess countered.

"Please don't encourage them." Haruhi sighed.

"But.."

"Yeah we want to go!" Tamaki, Honey, and the twins chanted in unison.

"If you're running late we could take you." Kyouya said standing up.

"Umm.." Haruhi looked at him then to her roommate, who just nodded and said. "It's in your best interest."

"Fine then," she sighed. "Kyouya-sempai can you please give me a ride to my internship site?" She asked deflating all hopes the twins, Tamaki, and Honey had on riding the CTA.

"Yes you'll just have to give your internship site's address to the driver so he can take you there."

"Okay." Haruhi nodded as she walked towards the door.

"I call sitting next to Haru-chan in the truck~!" Honey shouted running out the door and ahead of everyone followed by Mori.

"Driver?" Jess looked confused.

"Yes, now come on so you can give us a quick tour!" The twins smiled each taking her by the elbows and out the door into the hallway.

"But.. wait I have to lock up!" she protested in their grip as she noticed Haruhi and Tamaki were already halfway down the stairs.

"Fine fine," one twin began, "we'll wait for you outside." The other twin finished.

_They're so alike and in-sync it's creepy… _Jess thought as she watched them take a few steps down then quickly turned to lock up the door. She ran down the stairs and out the front door, then down the five front steps,

"So where's the car?" she asked as she walked up to Haruhi who stood under the tree by Tamaki.

"Kyouya is calling them as we speak." Tamaki gestured with his chin to where Kyouya stood talking on his phone.

"Calling them?" Jess asked confused.

"Yeah because we thought we were going to spend the day here playing with Haruhi." The twins said as they approached and joined Haruhi, Jess, and Tamaki.

"So we sent them away~!" chimed in Honey as he and Mori joined the group.

"They didn't park far so they'll be here in less than five minutes." Kyouya said as he hung up his phone and walked over the rest of the group where Jess stood staring at them confused. Her confusion lasted a bit longer as two large black Escalades turned the corner of her block and stopped right in front of them.

_So they weren't kidding on the drivers part.. _Jess thought as it all began to fall into place in her head. Their expensive clothing, the I'm-better-than-you attitude she felt earlier from Kyouya, the use of the word commoner, and their surprise at the fact that her and Haruhi use public transportation.

"Come Haru-chan sit with me~!" Honey said as he pulled Haruhi towards the second truck followed by Mori.

"Wait!" Tamaki shouted following them. "My Haruhi is sitting next to me!"

"Aww… C'mon Hikaru I guess that leaves us to the other truck." The twin on the left said as he led the way towards the first truck.

"That's ok Kaoru." The twin on the right smirked, "I think we'll have fun without Haruhi on this one."

"Well what are you waiting for?" Jess turned to her right to find Kyouya staring at her. "You'll be sitting with us." He gestured for her to follow the twins towards the first truck.

"Ok." She nodded once and followed the twins into the truck. Where the two back seats sat faced each other and only sat two people on either side.

_It's like a small limo in here.. _She thought to herself. _But I guess that's why its called the Luxury Escalade.. it is also a private truck.. rich people.. _She mentally sighed.

She sat down in front of the twins who where sitting right behind the driver. She noticed the twin in front of her staring at her like she was some sort of new toy, so she just smiled at him and he grinned back.

"Would you please give the driver the address?" Kyouya said taking the empty seat on her right.

"Y-yeah.. the address is 208 South LaSalle." She told the driver who just nodded and began driving away as the glass separating them began to slowly rise. She glanced at the twins then to her right at Kyouya and a slight feeling of uneasiness began to creep into her.

_Awkward.. but I can get through this. Wait.. why did I even come along! I should have just stayed home.. _she thought to herself as she turned to stare out the window for the rest of the ride.

**A/N: So SORRY for the REALLY late update! I had lent my cousin my laptop and she somehow gave it a virus. So I had to take it to go get fixed and when I finally got my laptop back my uncle hadn't paid the internet bill so yes… So Sorry! But I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I tried to pack a lot of background info into it so that you the reader can get a hint of the relationship Jess and Haruhi have so far..**

**Please Please Please Review!**

**Maybe if I get enough reviews I'll be encouraged to continue writing this story..**


	4. Lights of Warning and Precautions

**Sorry for the extremely late update... I've been busy... Ok ok I've been distracted with parties and clubs... but even more so I had lost the feel for this Fanfic due to extreme writers block. I mean seriously extreme... I'd sit down to write and nothing would come to me! But here's a new chapter! Brought on by a new found inspiration! **

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Ouran High School Host Club in any form or way.. Even though I'd really love to! *sad face***

**Haruhi's POV**

Haruhi sighed, somehow amongst the chaos of her short lived reunion with The Host Club she had managed to get separated from Jessica when they were choosing trucks to ride in. She could only hope and pray that the twins and Kyouya-sempai were being nice to her roommate.

Amongst the chaos of the short lived reunion she realized she did miss the Host Club, of course she'd never admit such a thing to them. But she did not regret her decision to withhold the information of her decision to move to Chicago last semester to complete her internship at a law firm here. She had made the decision when each of them had returned to Japan for family, business, or school issues. So of course they made a scene when they realized she was gone. However she was surprised when it had taken them two weeks to realize she was gone. You see she figured they'd know right away for she didn't put it past them to have her under some sort of surveillance.

_And now Jess was alone with them, _the thought of it made her sigh once again.

"Oh~ that doesn't sound good." Jess looked up to find the ever unpredictable Nicholas leaning against her desk. "So sweets tell me, what's got you all doom n' gloom?" he asked as he reached over to pick up her stapler and examine it.

"Nothing." Haruhi responded as she took her stapler from him and put it back in its place.

"Girlie please! I know something's up." He said as he walked around her desk so they were on the same side. "I can feel it, so spill!" He said leaning against the desk with a definite 'humph'.

"Well your _feeling_ is off." She said as she returned her attention back to her laptop in an attempt to ignore him.

"Is that so?" he raised an eyebrow at her as he crossed his arms over his chest daring her to say otherwise. A trait he and her roommate shared, although she found it more menacing when it came from her roommate for some odd reason.

"Yes," she responded keeping her eyes on her laptop. A few seconds later she sighed and glanced up at him. "My friends from home just showed up but it is nothing I can't handle."

"Oh no you don't missy!" he pushed her laptop away from her so that her attention was solely on him.

"Nicholas!" She glared up at him, her annoyance level about to spill over mainly due to the Host Club's sudden appearance. "How many times do I have to tell you not to bother me when I'm working?"

"As many times as I've told you to call me Nick or Nicki. But don't try to change the subject." He grinned. "Who are these friends of yours? And where are they now?" She inwardly groaned knowing he wouldn't take small answers.

"They are some friends from high school. We were in the same after school club together." _If you could call that an after school club _she thought to herself. "And right now all I know is that they are with Jess right now." She reached for her laptop.

"Not yet!" he lifted her laptop out of her reach, his grin now gone. "You owe me more info than that if you left them with _my _cousin." She sighed knowing he had a point there.

"They're a group of guys that I trust completely." She said to keep Nicholas' mind from wondering. "They're really good friends of mine who choose to study abroad with me,"

"I trust your choice then." He said handing back her laptop while he eyed her with a look that said if anything went wrong he'd blame her and hold her responsible.

"Excuse me," Dan their supervisor walked in, "where are those files I asked for?" he addressed Nicholas.

"They're coming right up sir." Nicholas said in a more firm voice and masculine voice that was different from his more cheery and flamboyant voice he was using earlier.

"Right." Dan nodded "Nick let Haruhi work. She doesn't need you flirting and distracting her. You see unlike you there are people around here that do perform their job."

"Ah but sir," Nicholas grinned, "what makes you so sure I was the culprit here?"

Dan eyed them before answering. "Because I am sure Haruhi has a better sense of judgment and taste." And with that said he left.

"Ohh… I'll take some offense to that!" Nicholas shouted out after Dan.

Haruhi sighed because if Dan knew that the only difference between her Tamaki and Nicholas is that Nicholas plays for both teams, then she was sure his view on her might change.

"Oh relax," Haruhi looked up to see Nicholas pulling out some files from the file cabinet next to her desk, "it's not like you're the one spending your day with total and complete utter strangers." He slammed the cabinet shut and grinned at her before leaving.

_This is going to be a long day.. _She sighed as she returned to her work.

**Jess' POV**

"What's that?" Hikaru the twin on the left asked jess, and she only knew he was Hikaru because of the color of his shirt and because the twin on the right called him that. She looked out the window to see what he was pointing at.

"That's Millennium Park." She answered.

"And that big metal thing where everyone is gathering?" Kaoru the other twin asked.

"That's 'The Bean'," she grinned as past memories came into her mind, "it's a famous tourist attraction. The whole park is." She continued to look out her window as the truck moved onto the right lane of the expressway moving south.

"And why is that?" the other twin inquired.

"Well there's the open stage where all kinds of concerts and shows are held, then there's the café, the garden with all sorts of different vibrant colors, the works of art, the Bean being one of them, all kinds of events are held and planned there, and in the winter it houses one of the best ice rinks here in Chicago." She answered a slight smile playing at her lips.

"Ah ok." The twins nodded and asked in unison. "So when will the tour take place?"

Jess looked at them and tried her best not to laugh. "I think we can wait for Haruhi for that one. This way you all can enjoy the tour even more." She smiled.

The twins accepted her idea with a grin that made Jess think that whatever it was they were thinking wasn't good. She smiled in her head amused at the idea of her seeing a flustered Haruhi.

"So how long have you lived here?" Kaoru asked. Jess noticed that this twin's voice came out gentler than the other twin's.

"My whole life." Jess smiled.

"I see.." Hikaru nodded then turned to look out the window facing away from Jess. And with that said the rest of the ride back home was spent in silence. While Jess wondered what would happen next.

It took thirty minutes for them to arrive at Jess' apartment so she was grateful when the trucks pulled up on her block.

"Thank you for the ride." Jess smiled at the three males in the car with her as she exited the truck and headed for her front door. "Oh yes! Haruhi will be out by 6 and should be home by 8 so if yo-" she turned around only to see all six males following behind her, "you can could come back by 8:30.."

"Come back later?" Tamaki asked confused.

"Or not.." Jess responded.

"Did you have other plans for today?" Tamaki asked.

"Uhh.." Jess wanted to lie to them she really did. She wanted to tell them she had plans today but she figured lying to them would be a bad way to start off any kind of relationship with them. Plus she hated lying and always tried to stick to the truth as best she could, so instead she answered them honestly. "No I don't but I don't know if my friends do.." _How lame does that sound? _She thought to herself. _Its like I'm incompetent on planning my own day._

"Then we can stay?" Honey asked her in an innocent and excited voice as he hugged his Usa-chan to him. And he looked so cute and irresistible that Jess just couldn't say no to him.

"Yes" Jess sighed, "you may stay." Then jess felt played, because once she gave them the okay to stay the twins grinned and snickered as they patted honey's back. _I wonder how often they use Honey to get what they want.. _She sighed _its ok Jess.. You can be vulnerable to them today since it's the first day. _She told herself as she unlocked the front door and went up the stairs. _After today you can develop any kind of immunity that's needed against them. _She thought as she came to a complete stop in front of the door that led to her apartment. _So it's a good thing that you'll get to spend all day with them, _she thought as she led them into her apartment. "Uhh.. You may have a seat. Can I get you guys any refreshments?" she asked them as they took their seats. "We have bottled water, Pepsi, Coke, juice boxes, Gatorades, and energy drinks."

"Water will be fine." Tamaki spoke for the group.

"Very well then," Jess smiled, "six bottles of water coming right up." She turned and headed for the kitchen all the while cursing herself for letting her waitress persona come out. _What the hell was that? _She sighed, _I guess that's what I get for having three different jobs and being tired.._

She returned from the kitchen carrying seven water bottles and in the midst of passing them out she heard a crash come from up above.

"What was that?" Tamaki and the twins asked in unison.

Glancing up at the ceiling she smiled. "That was our friendly neighborhood home invader." Her smile grew at their confused faces. "Is there anything you guys would like to do while we wait for Haruhi to return?" _Like returning to wherever you guys are staying so I can sneak in a nap before I continue to study?_

"Yes," Tamaki spoke without hesitation, "go see your downstairs neighbors and possibly your next door neighbors as well?"

"Uhh.. May I ask why?" It was Jess' turn to be confused but she hid her confusion by taking a sip from her water bottle.

"Do you think I might be able to buy them out of their apartments so that we may move in and stay close to Haruhi?" He gave her a smile that said he hoped her answer to his ridiculous question.

Jess covered her mouth as she coughed choking on her water. "Well.." she cleared her throat. "Money does make most people talk.. But I wouldn't really know since it's so sudden and it might be an inconvenience to them. And since our downstairs neighbor is our landlord." She smiled choosing to treat the situation as a joke.

"What if we arranged new accommodations for them?" Tamaki asked.

"And if they don't like the new accommodations?" she retorted.

"We could pay them a good amount for their house." Tamaki countered.

"You can't just uproot a family over night!" she sighed. "Besides you would have to wait two weeks because that's when the school year ends so it'll make things easier for them." _Why am I playing along with such a ridiculous idea? _She mentally sighed.

"I can wait two weeks!" Tamaki nodded excitedly at the thought of living just below, or next door, to Haruhi rather than some hotel or upscale apartment that would be far from Haruhi.

"Liar." The twins scoffed in unison. "We all know that if you could have it your way you would move in this very night."

"Nay Mori what do you think of moving in around here too?" Honey asked his much taller and dark haired friend who just nodded his response.

"Who knows," Kaoru spoke.

"These apartments seem rather small don't you think?" finished Hikaru.

"We could each own our own apartment here!" Tamaki smiled as the idea solidified itself more in his head. "Of course the twins could share one apartment, Honey-sempai and the Mori-sempai could share another, while Kyouya and I can have our own!"

_Wait… these guys are serious about buying out my neighbors.. _Jess thought to herself as she watched the group of males talk excitedly amongst themselves. Well she noticed Mori only nodded and that Kyouya only spoke here and there but his voice never got excited like that of Honey's, Tamaki's, and the twins'.

"Wait!" Jess slightly raised her voice to regain their attention. "How exactly do you plan to getting all this done?"

"Well like you said," Kyouya spoke getting Jess' attention, "money makes people talk." And it was the way he said it and looked at her that gave her the impression that he would do anything to get what he wanted, and he always succeeded. But before she could respond she heard a low knock come from the back door that led to the porch in the kitchen.

"Jess!" she heard a low whine followed by another knock. "Open the door now!" the voice beyond the door urgently demanded.

"Excuse me." Jess told the males before she turned to leave towards the kitchen. _Don't, _she told herself as she walked towards the door rubbing away the goosebumps on her arms from the intensity of the stare. _Not again.. _She grabbed the door knob. _Don't get mixed up with the wrong type of people again.._

**A/N: Once again sorry for the extremely late update!**

**But aren't you curious to know what our friend Haruhi will think of Tamaki's idea? And what kind of stuff did our dear little friend Jess get into in the past? Who's the friendly neighborhood home invader? And who exactly is waiting on the other side of the door? All should be answered in next time's chapter or in due time! =D **

**And don't we just love Nicki? **XD** I enjoyed writing him because he's loosely based off my best friend Javier aka Javi **^-^

**Please Please Please Review! *pleading look* I beg you too! Lolz**

**Maybe if I get enough reviews I'll be encouraged to continue writing this story... hmm.. **


End file.
